


Hymn for the Dead

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	Hymn for the Dead

She stood still as the world roared like her. Rain no longer fell from the dwelling in the same fashion that the birds no longer sang their sweet songs and crickets no longer rubbed their legs to attract others. The Entity roared again, shaking the very wooden home she had beneath her bare feet. The table quivered, threatening to collapse onto one good leg, the windows cracked and the thatched rooftop attempting to slip.

 The Huntress looked up from her position, watching the candles brush out with a single breath. She doubted she could relight them but that was fine. She didn’t need to anymore. The warmth was still in the hearth that remained and it still resided in the portrait above it, when she remained young and her mother had supported her well against the wilderness; when she had still believed in the best of things to come. But now, here she was, feeling the wind whipping through the log cabin with a howl. Up above, through the newfound holes, the Entity’s rust-colored mouth swirled amongst the clouds, screaming in agony at its fate.

 A genius didn’t need to be here to understand that the Entity’s last breath was nearing. It was dying and so would she in this home she had patched up, built upon and loved with all of the heart she had.

 Anna looked at her rugged hands, eyeing the dirty nail beds that made her remotely human and the ring she always wore. She had taken it from her mother as a last resort; to take the most beloved thing in the world into more than just a memory. The silver band still shined against the dirt and lack of light. Shadows pressed over every crevice in the hut but even now did this little hope glitter. Even now she could still hear the sweet lullaby of her mother as she watched the glitter of tears melt with the snow. The last of her mother's warmth remained on the ground, in this hut.

 She could hear the trees being uprooted under the vicious wind and she slowly sat down in the nook that she had kept open for children. Her hum found its way to her throat, hearing her mother with her in the back of her mind as clear as day. It was a welcome memory as the rest of the building began to uproot with the storm of the beast’s death.

 She looked up, smiling as she wondered if she would see her mother again, even in this darkness-infested place. No light was left in this world but the ring of her mother. The stars, after all, had long since disappeared.

 Anna would go, too, in peace with the forest.


End file.
